


A secret conviction

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Courageous Sherlock, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, Inktober 2017, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Scars, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock takes back his 'transport' (12)





	A secret conviction

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

It was few weeks after his return. He was alone… John was with Mary, he hasn’t started to work with Scotland Yard again yet.

He was always alone.

Alone with himself.

Alone with his nightmares, the memories are invading his days…

Alone with his new… transport.

This is why he was walking around in the flat. Naked.

It was a way to take back his body.

Taking it back after what they’ve done to it.

He was acknowledging what they’ve marked, burned, crushed, violated… what they’ve shattered. He was fighting to comprehend that it’s a new _part_ of him but doesn’t _define_ him. That it doesn’t make him less intelligent, less able to catch criminals, less… him.

Turning his neck to look at his back in the mirror above the fireplace, the reflection of his scars was mixed with the familiar pattern of the wallpaper. The old and the new. The comfort and the pain. He turns to face the mirror, his torso white and nearly untouched.

Standing tall, he thought with force _I am Sherlock Holmes and I will survive this!_

Loudly, he says “I am Sherlock...” his voice breaks, unable to finish.

Thinking about why he was tortured, about who he saved by nearly sacrificing his life… He repeats with conviction. “I am Sherlock Holmes... I am not broken!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 12: Shattered
> 
> \-----
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
